Conventional building techniques, featuring, for example, wood frame, precast and/or concrete block construction are relatively complicated and labor intensive. As a result, construction costs continue to escalate.
Traditional log homes remain popular as an alternative to more common building techniques. Nonetheless, wood log construction can also be intricate and time consuming. The individual logs must be precisely cut and shaped. Often a considerable amount of material is wasted in the construction process. Moreover, standard log homes are usually poorly insulated and energy inefficient. The configurations and layouts available using log construction are also quite limited. And because traditional log homes are composed of wood, they are very susceptible to fire damage.